


The old that is strong does not wither

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Gen, Poetry, one for the elven-kings under the sky, they still are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeform poetry concerning the elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The old that is strong does not wither

Proud was he, and imperious too  
The last elf-king that let his hands rest  
On the boughs of ancient trees.

In his eyes he beheld  
The changing rim of the sky,  
Not as men saw it, with breathless gaze;  
Far to the future he fixed his attention.

The elf is eternal, after all  
And its nature is not to be concerned with the present  
But ever on and on, like a fundamental rule  
Growing rooted in the only companions  
That will not outlive them.

Nay; away, Thranduil,  
And your folk, away  
For the earth is not so kind as to welcome  
The touch of ancient creatures;  
It will not stop still, but always surging onwards  
Seeks to change.


End file.
